Change
by Red-Golem
Summary: When Dolores Umbridge, the Headmistress of Hogwarts is mysteriously killed, the school undergoes rapid changes, which affect the lives of everyone in the wizarding world. But mostly, it affects one studious curly-blonde, and a cocky silver-Slytherin, and as they both are thrust into a life far more trying that they imagined, will they come out unscathed?


**Hello! This is my first fanfiction here, so go easy on me? Nah, I'd appreciate anything you guys want to share with me. Alright, some pointers before I start. This will be a Hogwarts fic, in a parallel universe, where the rules and regulations are different. Keep with me for a while; I'll explain everything in detail later.**

 **Summary: Hogwarts in an alternate universe, where the rules are similar to a reform school's. Hermione Granger is the top student of the girls division, and has never known anything other than her academics. Draco Malfoy on the other hand, is the cocky prick everyone is wary of in the boys division, and the teachers can't figure out what to do with him. When the top seven of the school are handpicked to constitute the "Honors class", what'll Hermione do when she can't get rid of the boy everyone hates?  
P.S. Houses are same as the original.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to J. , and I own nil, except for the plot.**

 **xxx**

 **CHAPTER: 1**

Hermione groaned aloud, before shutting off her alarm and stretching. Just another day in Hogwarts, where the teachers insisted on making every wizard miserable, and the students couldn't wait to get away from the rigorous schedules given to each of them. But salvation was far away, since she still had two whole years to go before graduation. Being a muggleborn, Hermione had to fight tooth-and-nail against the heavy competition to guarantee her position in this school. At the time, she had imagined Hogwarts to be a beacon for all that she wanted, and that was to be an auror serving in the Ministry of Magic.

Through her initial years, Hermione had risen steadily in the ranks, beating every other student in her class to get to where she was. The teachers all adored her diligence, and she studiously ignored anything that could deter her focus. While her other classmates found new interests in observing the boys division Quidditch games through their balconies, she sat with her book in her lap, scoffing at how immature everyone around her was.

The only two girls who dared to venture into her reverie were Ginny Weasley, a red-head one year younger than Hermione herself, and a blonde Luna Lovegood, from her own class. Coincidentally, these three were room-mates, and belonged to the same house. Hermione had liked them both from the start, for they were the only ones who never bothered or disturbed her when unnecessary.

Putting on her robes, she sat on her bunk cross-legged, reviewing her notes from yesterday. She had a Potions test coming up, and her Amortentia needed revision. Glancing at her sides, she saw both Ginny and Luna fast asleep, their alarms not yet ringing. It was normal, she supposed, but Hermione always felt the need to wake up two hours before her breakfast time to go through her notes from the previous day.

Presently, Ginny's alarm rang, and the red-head groaned loudly, stuffing her pillow on her ears. After a minute or so of this, she stretched, groaning again, before peeking from her covers at Hermione. Smiling and shaking her head slightly, she woke up, trying to stifle a persistent yawn. "Oy, 'Mione, if you keep studying so much, your head will soon explode."

"Or she might also go barking mad like every other mad genius. I wouldn't put it past her." Another sleepy voice replied, and Hermione turned around to face a disoriented Luna, just having woken up.

"You know, you too really crack me up. Maybe you should join a circus." Hermione smiled slightly, collecting her shoes from under her bed.

"What's a circus?" Ginny was now moving towards the bathroom, grabbing a comb on her way.

"Just these places where people act along with animals, making them go around and entertain others. Oh, and there are also a couple of magicians trying out tricks." Hermione spoke matter-of-factly, her gaze intent on tying her shoelaces.

"Huh. I guess I know where to go when I fail my Potions test." Luna replied, while Hermione and Ginny laughed at her open declaration.

"Luna, you say that before every test but still manage to do fairly well." Hermione went to stand in front of the mirror, trying to tame her unruly curls.

"True. The day when you fail potions will be same as the day when Hermione finally snogs someone." Ginny mumbled from the bathroom, managing to talk with a brush in her mouth.

"Soo, you mean never." Hermione scowled at the door, while Luna chuckled slightly.

"Hermione, why is going celibate intentionally fun for you?" Luna shook her head at the blonde.

"Because all boys are is a distraction. I'd rather spend time in the library than attempt to talk to any of them." Hermione gave up on her hair, leaving it as the mess it always was.

"You're no fun, 'Mione." Ginny announced whining, emerging from the bathroom.

"You both have enough fun for all three of us anyway. And besides, it's against school rules." Hermione answered, to dual groans from both her best-friends.

"You're the only one who follows those blasted rules Hermione." Luna spoke, her voice condescending.

"I like rules. They symbolize stability, order, and most of all; they are what Hogwarts is famous for. Without those rules to guide us, we wouldn't be able to function as thoroughly-"

"Okay, stop! We get it. You like being a nun. No need to bombard us so early in the morning with those words of yours." Ginny scowled, removing her wand and dressing herself. Hermione laughed loudly.

"You asked. And besides, nuns don't really help you with your Transfiguration homework, I do. So I would watch the insults Gin." Hermione announced, fastening her robes.

"Are you blackmailing her Hermione?" Luna questioned, coming out and sitting on her bed. Hermione chuckled and nodded.

"Oh, there's hope for you yet!" Luna announced dramatically, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Alright, you brilliant conniving nun, get out of here before you both crack anymore jokes on my expense." Ginny sniggered, pushing Hermione lightly.

Hermione laughed and stood up, going to the door. "Alright, I'll save you both seats at breakfast. Don't be late."

"Yes ma'am!" They both stood up and gave her a mock salute, while giving her an expression of mock sincerity.

Hermione laughed once more, before finally heading out and closing the door shut behind her. This was a side of her that only those two knew; to everyone else she was the girl who never spoke but a few words to anyone. Hermione preferred it this way, for nobody ever came to disturb her outside her dorm. Her classmates all respected her, but they didn't think her approachable by any means. She moved steadily, and seated herself at the Great Hall, at her house's table, in the girls division.

The Great Hall was divided across the center, with the boys division seated separately from where the girls sat. There were four tables representing each house, in both the divisions. The professors all sat at a separate table at the front of the hall, with the Headmistress Dolores Umbridge at the center. Hermione had tried to like her Headmistress, but the sniveling lady who always dressed in pink, had such a repelling personality that even she couldn't resist some scathing remarks against the Headmistress.

Hermione proceeded to eat quietly, and saw both her friends approaching her from the entrance. Hermione didn't miss the way most of the boys looked up when the two girls passed by, and she smiled secretly. Ginny Weasley was rumored to be the prettiest girl in the school, and while the redhead was aware of the fact, she never tried taking advantage of it. Luna Lovegood, while strangely aloof, which scared away some of her suitors, had an ethereal beauty about her that had everyone noticing her. Hermione thought back to when she first met these two, and had experienced those few pinches of jealousy. But as they had grown closer, those feelings had long faded away, along with her ambition of ever matching up to them.

"Gosh, the hall sure looks crowded today." Ginny announced, settling down in her seat, while Luna did the same on Hermione's other side.

"That's because you always make it a point to arrive late." Hermione spoke with a scone in her mouth.

"Just because you love being up so bloody early doesn't mean everybody feels the same." Ginny muttered, before grabbing a pitcher of orange juice.

"Ignore her 'Mione. She's just lashing out at you because she feels inadequate." Luna quipped, while Hermione laughed lightly.

"Hey! You're one to talk. You walked in just as late as I did." Ginny spoke, firing a glare at the blonde.

"That's because I'm unfortunate enough to have you as my best-friend." Luna spoke, still eating calmly.

"I'll have you know that I'm a fabulous friend. In fact, I'm very much in demand. What if I decide to find someone else?" Ginny spoke, a smile on her face.

"Oh please. You wouldn't last three hours without us in here." Hermione glanced sideways at her, raising her eyebrow at the red-head.

"True. Guess I'm stuck with you two then." Ginny spoke, with mock sadness.

"You could do a lot worse, Gin." Hermione smiled at her.

"Actually, there's no way you could do any better. We're the only ones who could tolerate you." Luna spoke, chuckling along with Hermione.

"Someday, you both are going to know how valuable I am." Ginny flipped at hair haughtily, while the other two giggled.

"And that day will be the same as the day when I fail potions." Luna smirked.

"And I snog a guy." Hermione chuckled once more.

Ginny sighed, before going back to her breakfast, ignoring the looks of envy from the other girls, and the looks of lust from the boys. As long as she had her two room-mates by her side, she couldn't imagine anyone else bothering her. The bond the three shared was similar to sisters, and nobody could separate the trio. The others all envied them for having formed such a friendship, and they never failed to command the attention of everyone in the room.

"Why can't I find Umbridge anywhere? Isn't she usually the first to be here, looking around for anyone to break her rules?" Luna asked, while the other two also looked around.

"Maybe all those cats of hers finally scratched her to death." Ginny answered, earning a look of disapproval from Hermione. "Oh c'mon! Even you know how horrible she is." Ginny whined, while Hermione sighed in acceptance.

"Maybe she's held up in a meeting somewhere." Hermione answered, shrugging.

Just then, the clinking of a wine goblet brought everyone to silence, and they all turned to look at the podium. While usually their Headmistress did the honors, today McGonagall was holding the cup, with a look of distress on her face. Hermione noticed her Transfiguration professor seemed badly shaken up, with even her usually demur hair slightly unkempt.

"Attention students. There are a series of announcements that I need to make, and I request all of you to pay attention. These are equally important to all of you sitting here, and while I know it will be a lot to take in, I expect you all to follow the decorum of Hogwarts and not panic." Every single student in the hall was sitting in rapture, all ears on their professor.

"Firstly, I'd like you all to stand and observe a minute of silence for your beloved Headmistress." McGonagall spoke, her voice catching in the end.

"Wait, what? Why do we need to pay her any more respect than what we already do? For Godrick's sake, nobody even likes her." Ginny muttered, before glancing inquisitively at Hermione, who seemed just as baffled.

"I have no idea. But if McGonagall says so, we might as well do it before she turns us all into toads." Hermione replied, standing up quietly. Ginny and Luna sighed before standing up as well, and before long the whole hall was standing, with their heads bowed down in silence.

"It is with the deepest regret that I inform you about the murder of Dolores Umbridge, one of the finest and most powerful wizards. Not to mention, ex-headmistress of this fine institution." McGonagall spoke, while there ran a collective and audible gasp around the Great Hall.

"Holy shit! Did she just say bloody murder?!" Ginny screamed, while Hermione shushed her loudly.

"Hold on, Gin. I want to hear everything she has to say." Hermione spoke, while her mind tried to comprehend how this event had occurred.

"Please, everyone stay calm. I know you're disturbed, but I need you to keep your silence till the end of my announcements." McGonagall once again spoke, this time her tone louder than before.

"As of this moment, Hogwarts has a new Headmaster, effective immediately. Everyone please welcome, my much esteemed colleague, and my dear friend, Albus Dumbledore!" McGonagall spoke cheerily, while the students gasped once more, the chatter louder than ever before.

"What in the name of Merlin is happening?! Did she just say Dumbledore? As in, THE Dumbledore? The most powerful wizard that we've only ever seen in portraits, and heard about since we were born?" Ginny this time exclaimed even louder than before, and even Hermione couldn't find words to shush her.

"This must've been a pretty brutal murder for the ministry to assign Dumbledore to us." Luna spoke, probably the only one in the room with a semblance of calm.

Across the hall, the fabled greying wizard took the stage in his regal robes, the entire population of Hogwarts stunned into silence. He sported a long white beard, which somehow only accentuated his power. His eyes seemed to carry a strange twinkle, and while he gazed across all of them, Hermione thought his mouth turned into a silent smile upon looking at the three of them.

Hermione was the first to gather her wits, and stood hurriedly, followed by most of the girls. The entire assembly stood at attention, casting wary glances at each other. Ginny and Luna clapped simultaneously, prompting everyone else to do the same.

"Greetings, students of Hogwarts." Dumbledore spoke for the first time, his eyes still carrying the same twinkle. Hermione couldn't help but feel that he was going to change things for the better.

"As of now, I'd like to impose a few new rules on all of you present. These will be presented by Miss McGonagall, and I hope all of you find no difficulty in following them." Dumbledore announced, while an almost audible groan emanated from all those standing.

"Great, more rules. Just what we needed." Ginny bit sarcastically, and Hermione shushed her once more.

"I have a feeling these rules will be for the better, Ginny." Luna spoke, uncharacteristically aloof.

"Oh, and this is based on that fabulous intuition of yours?" Ginny muttered, causing even Hermione to turn to Luna for her reply.

"When has my intuition ever steered you wrong?" Luna asked, calmly.

"Oh, except that time when we got detention for sneaking out after curfew, because you insisted that you had to have chocolate raspberry fudge, and you promised us you _thought_ the halls were empty?" Ginny glanced over disapproving.

"Or that time when you forced me to sleep early, because you _thought_ that the Potions test next morning would be cancelled?" Hermione told her.

"Okay, alright, I might've been a little off-base before. But this time I mean it. He will change this place for the better, you just wait." Luna looked at both of them; her eyes alight with such confidence that they almost believed her.

"Shhh! They're starting the announcements, and I want to hear." Hermione turned towards the podium, where McGonagall was starting to read from a scroll.

"Attention everyone. As of today, the boys division and the girls division have been dissolved. All the students will live in harmony, irrespective of gender, race, and most importantly, blood purity." Hermione this time joined in the innumerable gasps around the hall.

"Alright. The teachers have officially gone off their carousel." Hermione announced, her voice an octave higher from the shock.

"Can't say everyone shares your opinion, 'Mione." Ginny spoke, while Hermione glanced around to witness the joy on all her classmates' faces. The girls were whispering excitedly, and the boys even let out a few whistles.

"Godrick bless his soul." Luna spoke, while Ginny sniggered. Hermione thought she was the only one who was against this new-found development.

"I don't see how this is going to improve things in Hogwarts, Luna." Hermione turned around, scowling.

"Oh Hermione, just loosen up a little. Let us have things our way for once." Ginny seemed almost ecstatic, while Hermione once again looked at her disapprovingly.

"Silence!" A loud voice reverberated around the hall, effectively silencing all the murmurs and conversations. Their new Headmaster took the podium once more, and the students all turned slowly to face him once more.

"In light of recent events, culminating with the murder of Dolores Umbridge, the Ministry of Magic has taken a special interest in the lives of you students." Hermione thought that the Headmaster glanced once more at her, before continuing. "Which is why, when I call upon the names of the particular students, I request them to come and stand before me." He spoke with a tone of authority, and paused only a minute before speaking once more.

"Ronald Weasley." Dumbledore announced, while Ginny gasped audibly. Hermione knew that it her brother, and they shared almost the same traits, same red hair, same eyes, but her brother was considerably rougher and stocked. Hermione watched as the boy looked towards his friends for help, before finally getting up and going towards Dumbledore. The headmaster smiled at him, before going back to his scroll.

"Pansy Parkinson." Now all three of them gasped, while the Slytherin girl stood haughtily and walked towards the podium. She stood next to Ron, and glanced forward, smirking in her usual demeanor.

"Alright, exactly what is going on here?" Ginny asked aloud, while Hermione shook her head to indicate that she was just as baffled.

"Luna Lovegood." For the first time since the announcements, Hermione smiled. She glanced sideways to see Luna looking at her and Ginny, and they both gave a slight shove to the blonde. Standing up, and walking with her usual far-away gaze, she went up to stand next to the other two already there.

"Blaise Zabini." The boy stood up from his seat on the table, while the girls almost released a dreamy sigh. This boy was very much popular in the girls' dormitories, and he knew it. Blaise let out a huff of arrogance, before walking with confident strides to stand next to the others.

"Ginny Weasley." Now it was time for the boys to sigh, and they weren't alone. Hermione let out a sigh of her own, wondering what she going to do without both her best-friends about her. Ginny gave her a hand a slight squeeze, before Hermione smiled and mouthed "Go" to her. Ginny walked the same as always, and the entire population could see once again why she was deemed the prettiest girl in their school.

"Draco Malfoy." The girls were almost catatonic now, and even Hermione couldn't help but agree to the fact that this particular boy had almost perfect features. With his silver hair slicked back, and his royal robes, and those stormy eyes of his, all worked in his favor, only alleviating his beauty. His handsome face was almost always turned down in a frown, and that somehow made him all the more unattainable. He walked in haughty strides, and stood next to the others, looking forward with his grimace in place.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione let out a slight huff in surprise, before schooling her features back into her studious expression once more. Standing up and walking with her gaze on nothing particular, she made her way to the others, glancing at Ginny and Luna once more to see them both smiling brightly. That put whatever reservations she had at peace. Turning forward, she found the headmaster glancing at her again, with the same twinkle that caused her to produce a small smile.

"And lastly, Harry Potter." The entire hall let out a collective breath of air, as the famous boy-who-lived stood up and walked to the stage to stand next to Hermione. She couldn't help but steal a quick glance at Ginny, who seemed deliriously happy at this announcement. Harry adjusted his glasses clumsily, before turning forward shyly.

"With this, I give you the Honors class of Hogwarts for the next two school-years." Dumbledore announced, and the students slowly clapped, still not quite understanding the purpose of said class.

Hermione glanced at both sides of her disbelievingly, while others seemed to be doing the same. Before she could even talk to any of the people standing with her, McGonagall came and stood before them once more.

"Alright. You seven, follow me. I have instructions for you, but we will look into them after I show you your new classes." McGonagall announced, before turning and walking swiftly.

Hermione walked behind her, while Ginny and Luna caught up to her gradually. Pansy seemed to be in a conversation of sorts with Blaise, and Ron and Harry walked together. Draco walked leisurely behind, giving no indication of wanting to converse.

"I feel like I've officially entered a separate reality." Ginny announced, while in stride.

"I think everyone feels the same." Luna spoke, and the other two nodded.

"I agree. But I think it'll be alright, as long as we're together." Ginny smiled.

"Don't get sappy on me Gin. It's just another class. Probably for extra-credits and such." Hermione chuckled at the crestfallen expression on the red-head's face, while continuing to walk.

"Whatever it might be, I still believe that Hogwarts will change for the better." Luna spoke, again with the same distant tone.

"We'll see, Luna. But let's hope you're right." Hermione answered, and the three walked along, oblivious of the changes that they would go through in the near future.

 **xxx**

Through the next year, Luna Lovegood finally fails a Potions test.

And Hermione Granger actually snogs a boy.

Ginny Weasley falls in love, for the first time in her existence.

Draco Malfoy betrays his loyalties.

Blaise Zabini experiences the tumult that comes from making a decision that would impact the rest of your life.

And Harry Potter realizes what it's like to have people on his side.

But let's not get ahead of ourselves yet. For now, the new Headmaster watched over them from his cabin, smiling at the innocence of all of them. In time, he knew they would lose that innocence, and he vowed to protect it for as long as he could.

 **xxx**

 **And that concludes the first chapter! Hope you all like it, and the little teasers I let out in the end. Tell me your thoughts on it, any changes you want, or any explanations, and I'll try my best to do so. Luna might seem a bit OOC, but forgive me for that. I plead writer's liberty. Until next time, farewell!**

 **Red-Golem.**


End file.
